Zombie survival Guide
by annil8ter
Summary: Ichigo tries to help Rukia after watching Dawn of the dead


**A/N: Hi it's my second story, so be honest but not to rough. Thx!!!!! I hope I can make it big here so wish me luck.**

**PS I may remove my first posted story because I believe my OC and story was to rushed, much thanks to anyone who reviewed and of course all those who read it . I will remake it, it was a good Idea, just rushed everything to fast SPOILERS FOR DAWN OF THE DEAD!!!!!! KIND OF…..**

_

* * *

The family was out for the night, and in order to avoid being in a house alone with Rukia and live in awkwardness, Ichigo decided to rent a movie._

_Setting: Rukia was sitting next to Ichigo on the couch_

"Dawn of the dead?" Rukia asked confused, staring at the DVD cover.

"Yeah it's big over in America" Ichigo stated

"America?" Rukia asked confused again

"I'll explain it to you sometime, but right now the movies' starting" Ichigo said turning to the TV

**

* * *

Right after the intro credits**

Ichigo smirked at this new sight he had never seen before and probably would never see again, Rukia cowering in fear. He was about to say something about how the great Kuchiki Rukia was in fear, but thought better of it and said nothing.

"_Surely Rukia couldn't be scared" he told himself_

Rukia moved a little closer to Ichigo, gripping his shirt tightly. _How could such creatures exist without her knowledge of it? She wondered _Ichigo blushed lightly

**

* * *

Around the part were the gang is going to save Nicole**

Ichigo must have drank to much soda, because he really had to go to the bathroom. As he was attempting to get up, Rukia pulled him down by his shirt.

"Say, Rukia, let me go; I got to go to the bathr…." He was saying, before he was interrupted by her

"Please I don't want to watch this alone" She said with a little glint in her eye

He sat back down; he figured he could hold it in a little while longer.

**

* * *

After the movie**

After the movie, Rukia did not want to be in anywhere alone and so made Ichigo check all the doors were locked and that no one was in the house. He could clearly see she was terrified and didn't know what to do, so he called some friends for advice, when Rukia went to take a shower. He of course had to stand outside the bathroom, the whole time.

This is how the following calls went:

**Orihime**- Told Ichigo to confert Rukia, Perhaps give her a hug

**Ichigo's opinion**: No chance in hell, never ever

**Use Advice: NO**

**Ishida- **Taunted him about watching movie with Rukia, Believes he should tell her that it was a movie and she should get over it.

**Ichigo's Opinion: **believestalking to her harshly will cause him to receive horrible pain.

**Use advice: NO**

**Chad-** No response

**Ichigo's opinion: **Chad doesn't talk much anyway

**Tatsuki- **Tells Ichigo that she once had a similar problem with her boyfriend, and that he should probably ask him

**Ichigo's Opinion: **Ask Angel, He was an alright guy, but for some reason he acts almost as silly as Rukia, around human world things like juice boxes and TV. So no!!!

**Use advice: Yes, (Damn it) **

**Angel (He was at Tatsuki house and was using her phone) - **He recommend a book he found a while back by some guy named Max Brooks

**Ichigo Opinion: **Well she does like books, how fast can he bring it!

**Solution: Yes!!!!**

* * *

Angel brought the book quickly as Tatsuki house was not very far away. He left very quickly saying if he didn't make it back on time Tatsuki would break each finger, and each toe, and make sure he could not make children ever.

After the shower and now safely in the room, Rukia left her closet door wide open so she could be aware of all her surroundings. This was beginning to annoy Ichigo that Rukia could not handle a little movie, but before he could use Ishida's advice, he got up from his desk and gave her the book, Angel had given him.

"Zombie survival guide?" She said confused

"Yeah it will…" Ichigo started

"No" She said tossing it back "I never want anything that involves zombies again"

He caught the book and placed it on her bed" Look… you were scared earlier and I figured this would help you feel better" He said, trying not to sound cheesy

She took the book and observed it again," Thanks, but I wasn't scared" she said, handing him back the book. He signed and placed it on his desk and continued doing his homework.

She closed her closet door so she could try to sleep, but thoughts of zombies invaded everything she thought about which included "School, bunnies and Ichig….."

She open the door and picked up the book, took it back to her closet and began to read.

**

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think, huh, Rukia reads book in order to keep Ichigo pure in her mind, if it's good I may do a sequel or just add more parts.**

**Angel is a OC FROM my other story, "the day he came" if you don't know.**


End file.
